koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Azura
Azura (アクア, Akua. Aqua in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. Though initially unplayable, she was made a playable character through the Fates DLC Pack. She originates from Fire Emblem Fates. Role in Game While not seen in Story Mode, Azura plays a role in the History Mode map, Grief. She finds Corrin on a rampage in his dragon form and sings her song to try and calm him down. The Hoshidans try to stop her but she brushes them aside and completes her song, returning Corrin to normal. Then, the female Corrin announces she will kill the coalition for Velezark. Azura's coalition then fights the female Corrin in Aytolis but then Velezark is unleashed. The female Corrin regains her senses from Azura's fighting but sustains heavy injuries and dies. The male Corrin vows revenge on Velezark. Character Information Development Azura was meant to play a role in Fire Emblem Warriors base game, however with the abundance of Fates characters due to the inclusion of all of Corrin's siblings, she was removed from the final product with the intention of adding her as DLC at a later date. Personality Azura is kind and perceptive. Similarly but opposite to Corrin, she was kidnapped from Nohr by Hoshido in hope of an exchange, but Mikoto requested that she be treated as a member of the royal family, rather than an outcast like how most of Nohr royals treated her and her mother Arete. Quotes See also: Azura/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Azura thrusts forward, then slashes downwards left. She then slashes upwards, thrusts forward again, then does a spinning slash to the right. She spins while twirling her spear and slashes upwards, then does a short spinning jump to do a downwards slash. :'X: When attacking, Azura has a special Song gauge underneath her portrait that fills up. When full, players can press X to trigger her Song command. Doing so will fill up a portion of the Health, Awakening, and Warrior Special gauges of all allies in her vicinity. It will also work on whichever character is paired up with her, if any. :Y''', '''X: Spins her spear above herself and swings it up, generating a column of water that knocks enemies upward. :Y''', '''Y, X': Azura spins clockwise in circles, creating a watery torrent around herself that damages enemies. She finishes by swinging her spear downwards right with a watery slash. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Azura spins her spear at her side, and then points it forward, shooting out a stream of water while remaining stationary. The stream of water persists for a while, allowing Azura to be pivoted with the control stick. She finishes with an upwards slash to the left. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Azura spins while twirling her spear above her head, then forcefully slams the butt of her spear into the ground. This generate a large wave of water that travels straight forward. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Azura sings for a bit, causing ripples of water to pulse out from her in a radius, hitting enemies. She then makes a massive water tornado around herself, hitting enemies rapidly. She finishes with a watery explosion. :Warrior Special (A): Sings the song Lost in Thoughts All Alone, while summoning huge waves all around her to send enemies flying. She will switch between either the Birthright variation of the song, or the Conquest version randomly. If she sings the Birthright version, she will wear her white gown. However, if she sings the Conquest version, she will wear her black gown, switching to one or the other depending on what she has on at the time before changing back. :Awakening Special (A): Azura spins her spear, shines it, then spins around and swings her spear to the left, then swings her spear upward with a purple energetic slash, then makes a watery slash to the left, then finishes by spinning and slamming her spear down with an energetic slash. :Dual Special (Vanguard): :Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Alongside Oboro, Azura is one of the two initial unmounted lance wielders to join the roster. Her unique Crest is Amaterasu, a Skill that regenerates the HP of an ally that Azura is supporting. Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Azura Sprite (FEW).gif|Battle map sprite Azura Yatos (FEW).png|Azura's Blazing Yato and Shadow Yato Azura Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Azura DLC Costume 01 (FEW).png|Downloadable Dark Songstress costume AzuraLBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor for Light Songstress class AzuraDBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor for Dark Songstress class External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters